Cassandra Larimar
/B-total alchemist, unwilling vampire of debatable and sporadic sanity, and has the temper to match. Within the first dozen of characters to be introduced, and has been impossible to get rid of ever since. Personality “This one looked a little too sharp to be won over with a quick compliment and smile.” ''- Victor Stanis ''"Anything for our neurotische Chaos." - Lucia von Heidegger Known to be volatile, Cassandra combines pride, recklessness for immortal life and occasional manic fear into one happy whole, although self-destructive tendencies have softened over time, possibly due to Julian Halfway’s increased presence in her life, equally possibly due to Pan and Geier having a decreased presence. She is notorious for accidentally causing environment-destroying explosions thanks to her inability to not ''carry acids everywhere. She also suffers from frequent manifestations of foot-in-mouth syndrome, memorably declaring “there’s nothing wrong with my body” in a building full of celibate men. She is also stubborn, irrational and very possibly bipolar. Cassandra prides herself on her intelligence, as well as a certain self-destructive willingness to do anything to preserve an image of capability and hardiness. Appearance Relatively short, with long black hair, hazel eyes and a slightly too thin frame, Cassandra isn’t especially eccentric-looking, unlike some of her fellow vampires (it can be assumed that this is a reference to everyone's favorite manslut unless otherwise specified). During her possession by Pan her eyes shaded to his electric green whenever he took ‘control’. Cass can also manifest white scaled wings at will, a trick she mimicked from seeing Geier's bat wings. Mannerisms, Habits and Pet Peeves Cassandra, having begun as having a rather nervous disposition, has a few nervous tics, one of these being fiddling with any vials of acid she happens to have on her person, another being the biting of her lower lip, an unwise action for a vampire. Having given up blood in favour of an alchemy fixation, she admits to Piotr during The Grünwaldstadt Adventure that she has never actually drunk blood, being squeamish about the thought of ingesting the fluid. Whilst she finds the shortening of her name to ‘Cass’ by friends tolerable, calling her Cassie tends to end in tears, causing major irritation even when done by close friends like Phoenix, and inciting outright violence when done by Geier. This has something to do with Cass organising her life by giving sections of it name-based labels. She thinks of Cassie as the person she was before meeting Pan, and regards her as dead. Cass is rather sensitive to any mentions of Julian as her "zombie pet", as well as going berserk whenever anyone (Lucia) threatens to make Julian rue rainy days for another reason, a reference to all his previous girlfriends dying on overcast days. Relationships Cass seems to be a love/hate personality for many of the cast. [[Emily "Phoenix" Shifter|'Emily Ana “Phoenix” Shifter']] Her best and, thanks to having no ties to her mortal life, oldest friend, whom Cassandra tends to be rather overprotective of. This has caused some discord, but the pair’s mutual love of fire and destruction is unlikely to be uprooted easily. [[Theodore “Ted/Rosie/Theo/Gramps/Mr. T/Teddy/ Reds” Rosefelt|'Theodore Rosefelt']] Whom Cass regards with cautious respect, and who receives like treatment. Cassandra finds the farmer’s blunt talking and moral standards a pleasant change from a lot of the other men she has known, but also finds him alarming upon occasion. It has been suggested they could make a good couple were they not devoted to others. Cass would be surprised by this suggestion, to say the least. [[Julian Halfway|'Julian Halfway']] The zombie assassin whom Cass bonded with over a semi-destroyed Watch-house, coffee and their joint business. Though their romance has been slow and awkward to develop it has also been happy and possibly the most long-term of the casts’. Cass clearly found the dependability and genuine affection of the zombie worth pursuing over multiple threads. At the end of The Teatime Adventure she also saw fit to ask as her reward that Julian be granted immortal, decay-free life. [[Geier von Engelmacher|'Geier von Engelmacher']] Cassandra and Geier’s relationship is noted for its violence, most of it having consisted of jealousy, contempt and violence. This having been due to Geier regarding Cassandra as competition for Pan’s affection, once Pan died their relationship became slightly less fraught, though still prone to eruptions. [[Lord Pan|'Pan']] '''Cassandras are always dangerous.' Pan rolled his eyes. 'It isn't ''all ''about you.' - The Teatime Adventure, Part 1 Having been one of his one-night stands, discarded in an alley after conversion, Cassandra both feared and despised Pan. This, coupled with his continued, and frankly lazy, chasing of her often left them bickering like an old married couple, between brawls. Pan is the only character to have reduced Cass to tears, after biting (and possibly sleeping with) her to exert control, when he ended up sharing her mind whilst turned to stone. Fortunately this situation was rectified after a short while. Lucia von Heidegger "Fine. I don't want you blotted off the disc's surface, I don't want your existence to end, I do not want you shipped off to oblivion, I don't hate you so much I wish to watch the unlife drip from your hazel eyes, alchemist - is that specific enough for you? Now shush." - Lucia Despite one recorded instance of mutual co-operation in order to return to the Disc, the vampires and the sorceress do not, as a rule see eye to eye. This may have something to do with Cassandra’s constant and often violent squabbling with her son Geier; it may also be due to Cassandra’s hubris and destructive daring annoying Lucia. Lucia’s references to Cassandra as “Little Larimar” have not helped. Category:Vampires Category:Characters